Power Rangers Lucky Force!
by shadowjessica
Summary: Presenting the newest group of Power Rangers! And why does Konata watch super sentai so late at night? 1st x-over of it's kind!


Shadowjessica: Hi. Im truly sorry that I havent really posted up anything new in a while. I just havent been writing lately. Anyways, here's my PR parody,' Power Rangers Lucky Force', starring the lucky star characters! Enjoy!

Goku: Yeah, she's been lazy lately...and she really needs to get off her ass, too.

Shadowjessica:*hits him*

Goku:What did I do now?  
shadowjessica: You really didnt have to say that..not that its not true.

Lucky Star- (C) Kagami Yoshimizu

Power Rangers/Super Sentai- (C) Bandai, Toei, Saban, and Disney

Kingdom Hearts (Heartless XIII's)- (C) Disney, Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura

Power Rangers Lucky Force!

--------------------------------------

It was a normal day over at Ryoo high school. The birds were singing, the sun shining, students gossiping, and Konata Izumi happily sleeping in class. Yes, everything was normal, until...

"Alright, time to make this city a living hell! A green, scaly, lizard monster boomed. "Heartless XIII's, lets show these people just how we play!" With that said, the heartless XIII's ruthlessly attacked the citizens, who were already running in terror. It was when screaming people were both seen and heard running past Ryoo high school that Kagami, Miyuki and Tsukasa took notice. "What's going on?" Tsukasa wondered. After a bit of looking around, Miyuki saw what was causing all the rucous. "There's heartless XIII's over in the east towards the beach!" Miyuki exclaimed. "We can't morph out here. We'll go get Konata and morph at the high school." Kagami explained. The three girls ran back to Ryoo high school to set their plan into action. But, little did they know that waking up Konata was a challenge. "Oh, Kona-chan! Please wake up! The entire city's going to be destroyed if we don't stop the shadow organization!" Miyuki pleaded, but to no avail. All that happened was an extra-loud snore from Konata. Then, Kagami had an idea. "Hey Konata! You're gonna miss 'Haruhi' if you don't get up!" That got Konata up. "What! I'm gonna miss-hey! I'm at school! Why'd you guys wake me up?!" Konata exclaimed. "Your lazy ass was asleep when a monster started attacking the city!" Kagami replied. "Then we gotta morph!"

Thank goodness the classroom was empty. Their identities would've been blown otherwise. They all took out their morphers and cryed out their morphing calls.

"Fight the darkness!"

"Red lucky ranger!" shouted Konata.

"Blue lucky ranger!" shouted Kagami.

"Green lucky ranger!" shouted Miyuki.

"Pink lucky ranger!" shouted Tsukasa.

The four lucky rangers ran out of the high school to where the monster was causing trouble. "Stop right there, asshole!" they all shouted to the monster. "Your days of destruction are, uh, what am I supposed to say, Kagami?"

Everyone fell flat on their faces. How could Konata not know what to say? "You idiot! You're supposed to say 'Your days of destruction are over!'" Kagami angrily replied. "Oh, right. Your days of destruction are over, freak!" Konata shouted.

"I'm not scared of little girls! Attack!" The monster said. Dozens and dozens of heartless XIII's jumped out and attacked the rangers. The rangers each let out a battle cry when they retaliated. "Kyah! Take that, you meanie!" shouted Tsukasa as she roundhouse kicked a heartless XIII to the ground ,"how you doin', guys?"

"Hiya! How does it look like we're doing, sis?" Kagami replied as she grabbed a heartless XIII's arm and threw it over her shoulder.

"Excuse me, guys, but there's more behind you!" Miyuki warned. "Lucky saber!" A sword of incredible power emmerged from Miyuki's morpher, and immediately after took out two heartless XIII's at a time.

"Good call, Miyuki. Bring out the lucky sabers, guys!" Konata commanded . "Right!" Tsukasa and Kagami brought out the blue and pink lucky sabers. "Now combine them so we can form the, uh, what is it called again?" Konata sweatdropped as everyone fell face first to the ground. "Idiot! That's the fifth time you forgot it's name!" Kagami stated. "Well, yeah, it's hard to remember." Konata replied. "If I remember correctly, it's called 'lucky shuriken', the 5 pointed combination of our lucky sabers." Miyuki explained to Konata. "Oh, that's right. Now, form the lucky shuriken, guys!" Konata, again, commanded. They combined their sabers and aimed the shuriken at the remaining heartless XIII's and destroyed them.

"Now it's your turn, Swamptron!" Miyuki said to Swamptron. "Ooh, a bunch of little girls want to play with me? Well, bring it!" Swamptron challenged. "'Little girls'? We're not little girls, are we?" Tsukasa asked. "Never mind that, we need to destroy him!" Kagami said to her sister, "now, charge!" Everyone charged Swamptron with all their might. Konata punched at him, but kept getting blocked. Kagami tackled him, but to no avail. Tsukasa kicked and kicked him, but got knocked to the ground half the time. Finally, Miyuki tried to headbutt him, but got thrown back into the side of a nearby car. "This guy's strong. How are we gonna beat him?" Kagami said. "Beg for mercy and run?" Konata suggested, which earned a small smack on the cheek from Kagami. "Anything but THAT." Kagami said.  
"I don't know, sis, but I liked Konata's idea." Tsukasa said, which made her sister sweatdrop. "You, too, huh? Miyuki, please tell me you know what to do." Kagami turned to Miyuki with a begging look in her eyes. "I thought we'd use the 'lucky star canon' on Swamptron." Miyuki stated. Kagami nodded in agreement. "Right. Form the lucky star canon!" Kagami commanded. "Oh, but I liked my idea so much better..." Konata moaned. They brought out the canon and aimed at swamptron dead center in his torso area.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!" They all shouted. "Oh no!" Swamptron shouted. The shot hit and he was destroyed, or so the rangers thought.

"Yay! He's dead! Another job well done, guys." Konata commended the team graciously. "So, now can we go? I don't want to miss 'Haruhi' tonight."

"You won't be going anywhere, rangers!"

The rangers turned around to see Swamptron again, only bigger, better, and a whole lot scarier this time. "Swamptron's enlarged himself about 35 stories! We better call the zords!" Miyuki suggested. With all that said, they each called their zords.

"Cerberus!" Konata called.

"Dragon!" Kagami called.

"Genie!" Miyuki called.

"Mermaid!" Tsukasa called.

Each ranger got inside her respective zord, and made prepartions for megazord mode. "Alright, guys, let's do it!" Konata said. "Right! Lucky force megazord, power up!" They all responded. Konata's red cerberuszord formed the torso, head, and shoulder canons. Kagami's blue dragonzord formed the left arm, left one-third of the shield, and the left leg. Miyuki's green geniezord formed the right arm, main body armour, and right one-third of the shield, and Tsukasa's pink mermaidzord formed the right leg, tail sword, and the bottom one-third of the shield. "You're toy doesn't scare me, rangers!" Swamptron taunted. "We'll show you who's boss, meanie!" Tsukasa spat back. "Tail sword, lucky thunder slash!" They all called out. Their megazord slashed through and destroyed Swamptron.

"Yes! Power down!" Konata shouted. The others also demorphed and celebrated with Konata. "Now, time to watch 'Haruhi'!"

"Only you, Konata." was all Kagami would say. Suddenly, the scenery changed to Konata's dark bedroom. Konata woke up and looked at her alarm clock."6:00 AM. What a weird dream. I have to stop watching 'Super Sentai' shows before bed." Konata went back to sleep and had a normal 'Lucky Star' day afterwards. Fin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowjessica: I enjoyed writing this...ah, so much fun. No, this is a one chapter long story.

Goku: For now, atleast.

Shadowjessica: No, I mean it is a one chapter long story.

Goku: and I say it is FOR NOW.

Shadowjessica: That's it! *turns super saiyan* It's on, monkey boy.

Goku: *turns SS, too* OK, but it's only fair to warn you, I won't hold back.

Shadowjessica: *5 hours later, is limping to computer* He beat me. Later.

Goku:*also limping* She got me pretty damn good, too. Bye.


End file.
